A Tribute to Jeff Conaway
by Mothstar
Summary: Jeff Conaway, the actor who played Zack Allan, died May 27th, 2011. This is a tribute to him. Please R&R. Chapter 2 is the edited version.
1. Chapter 1

A Tribute to Jeff Conaway

_As we all heard, Jeff Conaway died May 27th, 2011, after having drug addictions and being on life support. This tribute mainly focuses on his role as Zack Allan._

Mr. Jeff Conaway.

Jeff Conaway.

Jeff.

Can I call you Jeff?

Jeff, you were a famous actor.

A star.

We all recognize your face from other movies.

Your first was an old movie called _Taxi._

After your role in _Taxi_, you migrated over to _Babylon 5_, which was in its second season.

A new sergeant to replace Lou Welch and Benson the traitor.

Your first scene: a scuffle with the Narn ambassador G'Kar.

Soon you appeared more.

We learned of your past as Mr. Allan: you had been booted out of your last jobs, and no one would hire you.

Jerry Doyle, as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi, ignored the warnings of the others who had hired you and had you work in Security.

He was not disappointed.

You eventually worked your way into larger roles—even getting promoted to Sergeant. Man, he must have really trusted you; the last sergeant shot him in the back.

You even got onto the beginning credits.

Then, when Garibaldi resigned, you were the one who took his place.

You were _important, _Jeff.

Your death was rather sudden to some of us who hadn't known that you were comatose.

"We were enriched by his presence, and we were all diminished by his loss," to quote Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan.

We all miss you.

A last quote, from Minbari Ambassador Delenn:

"I will see you in the place where no Shadows fall."

_Begin recording._

_Name: Jeff Conaway. Occupation: actor. Died at age 60 from drug overdose. Was in a coma, and was taken off life support. Jeff Conaway, 1951-2011. End._

"To the stars we came, and to the stars we shall return.

We commit this body to the deep."

Goodbye, Jeff.

Goodbye.

_And we'll all come together in another place, a better place than this...!_


	2. Chapter 2

A Tribute to Jeff Conaway

_As we all heard, Jeff Conaway died May 27th, 2011, after having drug addictions and being on life support. This tribute mainly focuses on his role as Zack Allan._

Mr. Jeff Conaway.

Can I call you Jeff?

Jeff, you were a famous actor.

A star.

We all recognize your face from other movies.

Your first was an old movie called _Grease._

Then you starred in _Taxi_.

After your role in _Taxi_, you migrated over to _Babylon 5_, which was in its second season.

A new sergeant to replace Lou Welch and Benson the traitor.

Your first scene: a scuffle with the Narn ambassador G'Kar.

Soon you appeared more.

We learned of your past as Mr. Allan: you had been booted out of your last jobs, and no one would hire you.

Jerry Doyle, as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi, ignored the warnings of the others who had hired you and had you work in Security.

He was not disappointed.

You eventually worked your way into larger roles—even getting promoted to Sergeant. Man, he must have really trusted you; the last sergeant shot him in the back.

We watched your relationship with Lyta Alexander develop. She lost you when she became more aggressive. That fiery redhead might have been yours, if she hadn't been messed with up here by the Vorlons.

You even got onto the beginning credits.

Then, when Garibaldi resigned, you were the one who took his place.

You were _important, _Jeff.

Your death was rather sudden to some of us who hadn't known that you were comatose.

"We were enriched by his presence, and we were all diminished by his loss," to quote Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan.

We all miss you.

A last quote, from Minbari Ambassador Delenn:

"I will see you in the place where no Shadows fall."

_Begin recording._

_Name: Jeff Conaway. Occupation: actor. Died at age 60 from drug overdose. Was in a coma, and was taken off life support. Jeff Conaway, 1951-2011. End._

"To the stars we came, and to the stars we shall return.

We commit this body to the deep."

Goodbye, Jeff.

Goodbye.

_And we'll all come together in another place, a better place than this...! _-Byron's song


End file.
